Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 15
is the 15th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on August 14, 2010 in North America and on Cartoon Network. Plot Kenta enters the B-Pit and tells Madoka , Benkei and Kyoya about a letter Gingka left them: in this note Gingka thanks them for what they have done to him, but he has to leave now; and he apologizes for that. The four friends are not ready to just let him go: they take the train to follow him. Kyoya asks the manager at the train station if he saw Gingka, which leads to them going towards a vast forest. Kenta recounts Gingka's story to the group. Kyoya then realizes that they aren't sure where Gingka has gone but accepts the fact they must travel to Koma Village to find out. They continue on their quest but they are not alone. Meanwhile at Dark Nebula headquarters, Doji dines at an extravagantly set table for himself as he watches the latest demonstration with Ryuga. The Dark Nebula Elite Squad divided into their Beyblade types, surround Ryuga and attack. However, Ryuga easily defeats them and manically cries out for more to feed L-Drago's insatiable appetite. Back in the forest, the group continues on their journey noting that Gingka had to go to the tallest mountain in the country. Kyoya looks out with an odd look. Benkei inquires about the look but Kyoya shrugs it off to his imagination. The group stops to rest by a small waterfall where Madoka soaks her bare feet in the water. As Kyoya gets the group to continue on their journey, Madoka and Kenta protest. As Kenta begins to follow, he falls from a foot cramp. Tensions start to build amongst the group as they become more fatigued. Benkei also gets upset and inadvertently disturbing a beehive. Madoka and Kenta laugh at Benkei but then both get foot cramps and fall. Kyoya sighs in exasperation. Finally, they stop to eat and laid out some sandwiches Madoka had prepared; however a fight breaks out between Madoka, Kenta and Benkei over ham sandwiches. Kyoya remains coolly outside of the fray and nonchalantly eats his sandwich while the others continue to argue. Finally, the arguing stops when Madoka realizes that the remaining sandwiches have disappeared. Kyoya directs their attention towards the thief, a monkey who was happily sitting on the high branch of a tree, where it was mostly inaccessible. Tensions reach their breaking point, Kenta and Benkei decide to separate. Madoka and Kenta go one way as Benkei and Kyoya go another. While this occurs, a mysterious hand reaches out from the tree and pats the monkey on the head, noting that the friends have parted ways. Madoka and Kenta continue to blow off steam; Kenta even mocks Benkei's "BU-BU-BU-BULL!!! Bull Uppercut!", his two indexes acting as small horns. However, the two soon regret their falling out with Benkei and resolve to make it up to him when they meet up with him at Koma Village; even hoping to get their before Benkei does and finding Gingka. The mysterious stranger following them is stunned to hear Gingka's name. Meanwhile, Benkei also continues to complain about Makoka and Kenta. However, Kyoya admonishes Benkei for getting distracted over unimportant things and tells Benkei that he must stay focused on their purpose for coming here. Benkei is immediately apologetic. Their path leads the to a precarious path along the side of a mountain. Madoka walks onto a weak formation of rocks and falls; the same thing soon happens to Kenta. Suddenly, a mysterious person jumped to their rescue and caught them in their fall; both are unconscious, and Madoka's luggage gets crushed under a big falling rock. The unknown individual talks to her to try and awake her, because Kenta is already conscious again. As her eyes open, she recalls what happened and is filled of joy from knowing that she survived such a fall. The other guy congratulates her, but tells her the news about her suitcase. Madoka is momentarily upset by the news but quickly forgets about that. Hyoma introduces himself happily oddly explaining that his name: 'hyou' comes from a mountain and 'ma', comes from a monster—inadvertently scaring the two even though Hyoma tries to assure them that he's not an oddball. Together they travel through the forest. Madoka and Kenta inquires about the way to Koma Village but Hyoma tells them he isn't from around there and was only there to collect mountain plants. Hyoma asks them why they are here but the pair remain guarded and give very vague answers until their stomachs start grumbling. He chuckles and then leaves the pair. He goes to the river and checking to see if he is unobserved takes out his Beyblade and launches into the water, somehow capturing a lot of fish that they all eat. Meanwhile Madoka and Kenta are sitting on a log waiting for Hyoma to come back. They discuss their impression of Hyoma and are a little doubtful about him. They suddenly hear a loud splash and water rushing up into the air. They cry out in fear and sure that Hyoma has abandoned them when Hyoma appears with a lot of fish. After this meal, Madoka and Kenta wonder how Hyoma was able to catch so much fish without any fishing gear but he intimidates them asking if they really wanted to know. Frightened and growing continually uneasy with Hyoma, the pair try to get away, but Hyoma tries to deter them from continuing on their quest by asking them if they really want to go into a forest filled with bears and other dangerous animals. Kenta stands up with resolve and declares that those dangers don't matter; they will find Gingka and that is what matters. Hyoma tells them that he is touched by their resolve for their friend and asks them to share the story if they are willing. Once they told him a brief account of what happened, Hyoma agrees to show them a safer path and hopes that they find their friend. They eventually arrive to a clear safe path. Kenta and Madoka were about to thank Hyoma, but they notice that he has completely disappeared. Dumbstruck, they continue on the path. Meanwhile, Kyoya and Benkei end up at another dead end at the foot of the mountain. Frustrated, Benkei kicks at a branch that was on the ground, and it rebounds on the rocks towards a bush. Hearing some noise coming from that plant, Benkei fears that he has yet again hit a nest of bees but, to his relief, Hyoma reveals himself. Kyoya is extremely weary of him. They end up travelling together and coming to at another dead end though this time the path is blocked by fallen tree trunks. Hyoma suggests that they turn around when Benkei takes out his Bey. Hyoma notes the Bey with a keen interest that does not fall unnoticed by Kyoya. Benkei decides to launch his Dark Bull at the wood, effectively destroying everything and clearing their way. Hyoma is impressed by that Beyblade and says Balance blades are nice which continues to draws Kyoya's attention. Kyoya inquires about Hyoma's knowledge of Beyblades but Hyoma smiles stupidly and seems to not understand what Kyoya is referring to. However, Kyoya is even more suspicious but is distracted as Benkei goes to recover his Bey but is charged at by wild boar from the other side of the wood pile. Benkei climbs to highest tree. He is helpless as he wasn't able to pick up Dark Bull before running for cover. The boar keeps striking the trunk. Suddenly, a Bey cuts the tree which falls and scares the boar away. As Kyoya runs to the scene, everything is over by the time he gets there and Benkei is badly shaken. He does hear an odd sound but doesn't see a hand reaching out from the bushes and catching the Bey that cut down the tree. Meanwhile, Madoka and Kenta are happy on their new path and very appreciative that Hyoma showed them the way to this path. Finally, they come to another path and spot Kyoya, Benkei and to their surprise, Hyoma. The three were discussing the recent event and Hyoma notes that it was really lucky when the tree fell when it did. Kyoya wonders why Hyoma is lying when Madoka and Kenta come running towards them. Kenta and Benkei inquire to how the other was doing and are very glad to see each other. Then, Madoka and Kenta admonish Hyoma for disappearing so suddenly. Hyoma apologizes but it raises Kyoya's suspicions as he recalls that Hyoma told them he hadn't seen anyone else and wonders just what Hyoma is up to. Hyoma offers to lead them to a safe path to Koma Village. Benkei, Madoka and Kenta happily follow Hyoma but Kyoya is definitely suspicious and wonders what Hyoma is really up to. Major Events * Gingka leaves town and heads back to Koma Village. * Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya, and Benkei follow Gingka. * The group meets Hyoma, a mysterious blader from Koma Village. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Hyoma (debut) *Doji *Ryuga Beyblades *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's) *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's; Flashback) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's; Featured; Debut) Featured Beybattles *Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) vs. Dark Nebula Bladers (Generic Beys) = Ryuga and L-Drago Special Moves used *Bull Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD's) Differences in adaptions Trivia *The Japanese second prologue intro starts in this episode, and lasts to episode 23. Gallery mf15_001.png mf15_002.png Mf15 003.png Mf15 005.png mf15_008.png Mf15 009.png mf15_010.png mf15_011.png mf15_012.png mf15_013.png Mf15 014.png mf15_015.png Mf15 016.png Mf15 017.png mf15_018.png mf15_019.png mf15_020.png Mf15 021.png mf15_022.png mf15_023.png Mf15 024.png mf15_025.png Mf15 027.png mf15_026.png Mf15 028.png Mf15 029.png mf15_030.png mf15_031.png mf15_032.png mf15_033.png Mf15 034.png Episode 15.png episode15.jpg HyomaNameFirst.jpg HyomaNameSecond.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion